loveyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy's Qualities
Hi I'm Lucy aka Pucktana88 and loooove JLS so much it hurts. If you need anything please leave me a message --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] LOL moments 2011 :D First of all 2011 has been a quick year and some things have been so strange and out of the blue. At MTV's Video Music Awards, ''yes congratulations to Beyonce and Jay Z for their little Prince or Princess of hip hop, since they're parents are the ruling king and queen of that genre. However who really caught my attention was Lady Gaga while she dressed as a man. I loved loved loved it. Her performance and the fact she didn't change back into her woman self. Then in her ''You and I ''video, Man Gaga (as seen on your right here) returned!! Then Man Gaga kissed Lady Gaga and I was so onfused then she was a mermaid... that's Gaga for ya! She is so funny and acts so amazingly well as a man. In fact the only way I could tell she was a woman was her arms, they were so soft and didn't have that many muscles when you looked her arms then you looked at her male backing dancers' arms. The male arms were all muscly and didn't have that nice softness woman's arms get but that's a completely different topic all together! Well done Lady Gaga I hope Man Gaga returns soon (I'll be waiting). If my life was Twilight Prologue First day of the new year. I had fell out of bed and pulled on my clothes, good job I had picked them out last night. I quickly made a slice of Nutella on toast and had a glass of Tropicanna. I had brushed my teeth by the time my two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alison Dilaurentis were here to pick me up for school. Story "I hear the 'Jack The Lad Swingers' are back," Rosalie said, I had just joined the school last year so I wasn't quite sure about everything. "Who?" I asked. "Look over there," she pointed. I turned to see four really good looking boys walk into school. "Woa." I heard myself whispering, low enough so anyone didn't hear me. "They went to England last year, while you came and looks like they've returned." Alison explained. "The tall one in the green hoodie, that's Marvin," Rosalie pointed at him. He had a sense of accomplishment on his face. "The one in the red hoodie, that's Oritse," Alison told me. I looked at Oritse's kind smiling face. He's someone you could have a real laugh with. "And the one with the nice eyes, in the yellow hoodie that's JB," Rosalie giggled. "Are they as nice as mine?" Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett Cullen suddenly appeared. I just stared at the one they hadn't pointed out yet. He wore a blue hoodie, his black hair spikey. His beautiful dark skin glistening in the rain - something see alot Forks - one of his hands in his pocket, the other swinging weightlessly beside him. He was amazing. "Looks like someone has the eyes for gold, Merrygold." Emmett laughed. "What?" I asked. "That's Aston Merrygold" Rosalie informed me. "Oh." I whispered, a little embarassed. The bell rang we all said "see ya at break." and headed for our different classes. Alison and I walked to drama together. As we entered we noticed two of the 'Jack the Lad Swingers', Aston and Marvin. I tensed up in nerves. The teacher told us to sit down. "Okay for this period, we'll have boy and girl plays on... romance. Show me a new relationship, a married couple. Just go ahead and pick your partners." Alison walked over to a boy I didn't know. "Hi." I heard a shy voice sit next to me. I turned round to see Aston. Like me he was british. "Um, hi," I replied nervously. "British?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Apart from the rest of the boys I haven't heard a british voice around here, you're Scottish right?" "Yep," "If you haven't guessed I'm English," he made a funny face. I leaned back getting comfortable. Not only gorgeous but funny, my heart was getting ready to get big enough to hold someone like him there. We continued our conversation so we forgot the rehersing bit. "Crap." I said. "Don't worry we'll just be improvise," "Anything you're planning to improvise on?" "You're my wife, cooking dinner. I come home and kiss you on the cheek and from there... let's just be spontanious," we both blushed. "Or if you prefer, we cou-" "No I like it," I cut in. "Great." We didn't get to present as there were too many people but we were promised a spot in next week. We just sat at the back and talked through it all. He was surprisingly easy to be around. We walked out of class still talking. "What you in next?" He asked. "Spanish, you?" "Algebra, ugh!" "I hate algbra too," "It's so confusing. I think I need a tutor," "I could tutor you... if you'd like," "Yeah that would be cool, I'm busy tonight what about tomorrow?" "Brilliant, I'm busy tonight too." I'd reached spanish I waved as he walked down the corridor. I went to sit next to my friend Tom Parker. "You have some explaining to do," Tom said as I sat down. "What did I do?" I asked confused. "I only saw you like five days the summer," "Oh, sorry." "You're either with Rose and the girls or at La Push," "Well let's do something tomorrow to celebrate our reunion" "Well what did you have in mind?" "Crap! I forgot I'm supposed to be tutoring Aston tomorrow." "Aston? Aston Merrygold?" "Yeah," "You mean he actually talked to you?" "Yes." "Nearly every girl in the school fancies him but he just isn't interested," "Oh." "I've always told you this Lu, but you're special," "Believe me Tom you're higher up in the special rank than I'll ever be," "Shut up," we giggled. "I'm doing something tomorrow anyway let's leave it to the weekend and we can go watch a movie or something," "Sure." The rest of the day dragged on. I went to get in Rosalie's car but I before I could I was pulled away. "Ow, hey what are you do- oh it's you Tom," I said. "No other," he replied. "C'mon I'll take you home," "Actually, I'm going somewhere else," "Where?" "... La Push." he tensed up, he believed I'd ditched him for this guy all summer but his kind smile returned to his face. "Get in the car." "Okay," I jumped in. He started to drive. "Who is this person or people you keep avoiding me for?" he asked. "I'm not avoiding you!" I told him. "Whatever, just who?" "Okay his name is Seth Clearwater," "He? so you have a boyfriend." he laughed. "Tom for my friend you can be extremely frustrating!" "I'm sorry Lu." "You should be," he drove on in silence. "Looks like we're here, c'mon give me some love." he held his arms out. I groaned but accepted. His hoodie was warm to put my face against. "Bye doll." he cooed. "Whatever Tom." I said as I got out, the car dissapeared behind me. "Lucy!" I heard Seth shout. "Hey Seth," I said and before I knew I was swooped up into his arms. "How ya been?" "Good... er Seth," "Yes," "D'ya think you can put me down now?" "Oh sorry," he placed me back on the ground. I brushed myself down. "Let's go, I gotta show you something." he grabbed my hand and we were running into the woods. Running and running, Seth knew I hated exercise so this better be good. We reached where we intended to go. "Isn't it awesome?" Seth asked. I looked up to see a tree house, perfectly constructed. "Yeah!" but Seth was already three quarters of the way up the tree. "You're gonna have to help me with this bit!" I shouted. "Don't worry I'm just waiting for you at the moment, you think I was gonna let you try to climb up this tree by yourself. You could get hurt." "Oh right." I mumbled as I started to climb. Seth did as he said and helped me up. As we got in I noticed a few big cushions and an old chest of drawers. "Em sorry it isn't the lap of luxury but is just for you and me. That in it's self is luxury." he said from behind me as I wandered around. I turned around to face him. He leaned against the entrance frame, smiling with his hands in his pockets. "I think it's perfect," I smiled. "Cold but perfect." "Aww I'll keep you warm." he came over and hugged me. "What is it with you boys and hoodies? First the 'Jack the Lad Swingers', then Tom and now you is that a secret dress code I didn't know or something?" I asked. He was extremely warm though, warmer than Tom or maybe he was just so warm because he was warm-hearted and kind. "Hahaha but we look good right?" "You always look good Seth," "Thanks honey." we stood there for a couple of minutes, I started to get tired and it had been a long day I must have drifted off to sleep. I was in a garden at night; it was too dark. Seth appeared. "Seth! Thank god it's you. I'm so scared." my stomach churned. He didn't say anything he just stared at a different direction. I turned. Tom walked in. "Tom? Tom help me!" he didn't say anything either he turned to look at a different point. When I turned back Seth was staring at the same point. I turned. This time Aston emerged from the trees. I didn't bother to talk I would just be ignored. Aston smiled and I could see fangs where his canines should be. I heard a jump from behind me where Seth was standing but when I turned there was a wolf standing in his place. Tom was the only one who was still human. I fell to my knees as the tears fell down my face. The three of them closed in. I jumped out of my sleep. I was lying in Seth's arms in one of the big cushions. "Oh did I fall asleep? Sorry Seth." I was angry with myself for wasting his time. "What are you talking about? You cant help if you're tired." Seth told me. "But you must have been bore-" "Shhhh I don't blame you, what time were you supposed to be home at?" "Ugh seven," "Erm... it's quarter to eight," "Crap! I gotta go, I cant believe I ruined our time." "No worries," I called a taxi then sat down. "When are we going to see each other again?" Seth asked. "Tomorrow I'm tutoring a guy named Aston an-" I was cut off. "Aston Merrygold?" "Yeah, you know him?" Seth seemed tense but he still smiled and answered the question. "Yep, we go way back," "Oh cool," my taxi was here. "Bye Seth." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I walked in the front door. I seen my sister and her boyfriend kissing on the couch. I seen the chemistry books on their lap. "Um Heather I know you're studying chemistry but that's maybe a little too much... er detail." I told them as I split them up. "Hey Lucy." Heather's boyfriend David told me. "Whatever." I muttered walking up the stairs. That night I couldn't sleep. I was fixed on my dream. Why did Aston have fangs? Why was Seth a wolf? Why was Tom the only thing that I was sure I exsisted? I was too confused. At lunch at school the next day Aston approached me. "We still on for tonight?" he asked. "Yes," I replied hesitant. "You okay?" "Yeah just a little tired, couldn't sleep last night, got a lot of stuff on my mind." "Anything I could help with?" "You could try but I don't know," he looked a little hurt I felt awful. "Anyway I just want to concentrate on helping you with algebra," "Thanks, we'll go in my car back to my house so meet me at the entrance, my parents are out so we'll have the house to ourselves," "Awesome," we walked to our seperate tables. I shutted them all up about the teasing. Emmett laughed the loudest. The only ones that didn't laugh or tease were Tom and Rosalie. Rose just smiled at me but Tom looked stabbed and avoiding conversation or even looking at me. I waited at the entrance for Aston just as promised. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and in truth they hurt me. "Ow!" I complained. "Sorry," he apologised as he massaged them. "Thanks," I got in his car, an ''Audi TT. "Wow, you actually have this car!" I exclaimed. "Yeah and can I tell you something?" "Fire away," "You're the first girl I've had in this bad boy and I'm proud that people are going to see us together," "Thanks I'm proud too," I was amazed at how wonderful he was. He grinned baring his teeth but this time there were no fangs. He was a gentleman and opened my door for me. Like mine and Rosalie's, his house was in the forest and looked like it too - only no glass walls - I found myself staring. "You know I live like five minutes away from here," I informed him. "Cool, you don't need to get back in my car then," he replied. "Y'know five minutes is a very long walk," I said sarcastically and we bothed giggled. "C'mon, let's go" he grabbed my hand and we were suddenly in his house. "How do you run so fast?" I gasped. "Uh practise," he replied nervously. I nodded but wasn't entirely convinced and he could tell. The living room had a cream theme, with leather couches that felt like butter. The oak coffee tables running paralell to each other perfectly. The large matching bookcase stood in the corner under the stairs, Aston didn't look the type to read but I did. He seemed to know my mind. "I don't read... my parents want me to read though," he explained from behind me. "I like reading," I told him. "May I?" "Sure go ahead, want anything to eat, I have some cookies." "I'll have some cookies," "Cool and I'll get my algebra books," he dissappeared into the kitchen and I looked at the books. Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Great Expectations, Jane Eyre. ''They were all classical. Aston looked too much of a bad boy to read these things. He had returned. "Found anything you're interested in? Believe me you can take them," he told me. "No, I've read them all," I replied. "My parents would like you, so um should we get started?" "Sure," I practically skipped over to him. We started off good and started to understand things but every minute our faces got closer and we kissed. He was gentle and smooth but was leaving poison. Poison that would stop me from letting go of him. We'd stopped now. Our necks bent over touching each others' foreheads. "Sor-" he started to apologize in a whisper but I cut him off still whispering. "Don't apologise... I liked it, loved even," "More than I love your sparkly eyes, your glistening hair, the way you look at me?" "Yes," then he started to write an equation but I was still in shock. Then I looked at it properly. ''A + L = <3, he wrote. "Aston plus Lucy equals love," he told me. I just felt so happy, never again shall I leave his side, never again will I walk this Earth alone, never again will I imagine myself with anyone else. "Lucy... I cant hurt you so I need to tell you the truth, the absolute truth," he hesitated. My heart started pounding, pounding so hard it hurt. "...Yes?" I asked. "I'm... a..." he was as scared as I was. "It's okay honey," "Vampire," he whispered in embarassment. I felt like a huge boulder had been thrown at me. Then I remembered something, my dream flashed before me. Aston had fangs, it was true. I struggled to talk, random noises instead of words were coming out. Aston looked like he had been attacked, physically, mentally and verbally. "I'm fine with that," I finally said. "Really? Seriously?" he immediately asked. "Of course, I read the original Dracula ''novel and it amazed me, not as much as you but it did amaze me, one of his brides was called Lucy," "Hmmm, just call me Draccy," he hissed funnily. I had just noticedhe had a couple of tattoos. A three stars on his neck, running in a vertical line. I touched them and curled my hands around them. "Show me your world," I whispered. He then took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. A large tree branch was hanging in the window taking up half of the room. He turned to me. "You might want to take your shoes off," he glanced at my feet, I did the same. "Oh," I said. They were ballet shoes. I had trouble keeping them on today. I took them off and placed them neatly next to the counter. He took my hand again, swung it around him and pulled me on to his back. "Ready?" he asked enthusiastically. "I'm not sure," I replied and squeezed my eyes shut as he jumped on to the branch and started running along it. He jumped from tree to tree. When my eyes opened and glanced back his house seemed like miles away. He had stopped. I sat in a V shaped branch but he stood on the branch sitting at a right angle to the tree. "Wow... wow," was all I could manage. Maybe Aston could manage more words. "Think you could used to it?" Aston's grin made my heart melt. "Of course," I breathed. He smiled more, making me smile. Eleven 'clock. I lay in bed. My mind was just shouted 'Aston!' I loved him. Truly and deeply. My brain, my heart, my soul and all the love my body could hold was his. He made me feel better about myself. He made me laugh. He was completely honest. He was beautiful. Friday. I stood outside the cinema with Tom. "What do you wanna see?" I asked him. "''The Axe," ''he enthused. "I thought I made it clear. No horrors." I told him. "What about ''Jump and Run?'' It's a comedy," he suggested. "Great. I'm all for comedy," we halfed in for an extra large popcorn. Both of us agreeing on butter salt. I had never laughed so hard in my life, ''Jump and Run ''was hilairious, I was having an amazing time. Suddenly our hands met in the popcorn. We looked at each other. I think he wanted something else but I was only comfortable as friends. I turned back and watched the film and let him eat the rest of the popcorn. As we walked out, I realised I had a text from Aston. I probably shouldn't have but I texted him completely ignoring Tom. "Who's that from," he asked quietly. "Aston," I replied smiling as wide as I possibly could. Tom could tell I loved him and looked hurt. "So uh where are we going for something to eat?" I quickly changed the subject. "How about the new chinese place a couple of blocks away?" Tom answered. I nodded still smiling. We walked reciting the jokes from the movie to each other. I got another text from Aston. "Another?" he asked. "Yes," I blushed. "Why does he keep texting you?" he thought aloud. "What?" I was annoyed. "Well you know he is a bit of an idiot." "Shut up Tom," "Come on, he only likes you because of the looks." "God Tom! What the hell?!" I shouted at him. "C'mon Lu, that's the way it has always been." Tom cockily answered. "Shut up!" I was still shouting. "Lu, calm down." Tom grumbled. "Stuff you Tom, stuff you and our stupid friendship!" I walked away. "Lu! Lu?!" he screamed. I turned around. "Oh and you can stuff calling me Lu!" I screeched. I continued to walk away. In these situations there's only one person to call. Rosalie. I knocked on Rosalie's front door. She opened the door. "Hello Lucy," she welcomed me. I burst into tears. "Come inside, I'll make some tea," Rosalie said and she took my hand. I sat in her kitchen while she made the tea and got some snacks. "Where's the other Hales?" I asked. "Jasper has a basball game in ''Fenway Park, they went but I decided to stay," she answered. "Oh," I said as she handed me the tea and a slice of chocolate fudge cake. "Thanks Rose," I sobbed. "You're going to tell me what happened, I thought you went to see a film with Tom?" "The film was great and we were just on our way to the new chinese restraurant, Aston texted me and started calling him names!" Rosalie put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Aston and I are now a couple and I feel so bad for him." Rosalie was amazing to talk to she sat and listened. She hugged me. She was there. When I was wondering in darkness, Rosalie was there to bring me into the light. I sat there and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Rosalie, I'm so sorry for dumping this on you." "Don't be stupid." she told me. "Sorry." "That's better are you going to the 'Welcome Back' dance next Friday?" "If Aston asks me, I'm guessing Emmett asked you." Rosalie's face lit up. "Well actually he asked tonight at dinner, posh restraunt, candles it was all just divine!" "Awesome," I replied. Smart move Emmett, I thought. Rosalie's happy stories cured my awful feelings. Monday at lunch. I walked to get some cutlery when Aston jumped up behind me. "Hi." he said. I was startled. I turned to look at him. "You know you have to stop that," I giggled. "Sorry, but how would you feel about going to the dance with me on Friday?" he asked smiling showing his perfect white teeth, they gleamed. "Of course I'll go with you," I answered, shopping trip with Rosalie and Alison just planned in my head. "Great," he kissed me and I kissed him back. He put his arms around me and picked me up. We laughed so hard. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too, you gorgeous vampie," I whispered into his ear. "I love you more and more everyday," he was still whispering. He put me down. "You know Seth Clearwater right?" he asked. "Yeah, how do you know?" "I seen him on Saturday, we were er... discussing things and he said he knew you," "Cool," "Well ask your friend Alison, I'm sure she has something nice to tell you," "Thanks, bye honey." I said while walking away. I pulled Alison into a corner. "You know Seth Clearwater," I smiled. "Yes I do," she said. She was silent I made a face, hungry for information. "Ali... tell me!" "Okay, okay, he's my boyfriend." "Oh my god." "You're not sad are you?" "What?! I'm so happy for you." Seth and Alison were almost made for each other. He would treat her right and she would give him all the love he deserved. "You are?" "Yes, Seth is like my guy-best friend and your my best friend. You two are meant for each other." "Thanks, he's coming to the dance on friday night with me," "Awesome I'm going to see him tonight," "Give him a hug from me and tell him I miss him," "Okay Ali," "Uh-oh. Here comes that little pathetic excuse for a living creature." she pointed. I turned to see Tom. Alison smiled her queen bitch smile and folded her arms. "I know what gave him the right to say that about somone else when... look at him!" I was so frustrated. "Anyway, what you wearing to the dance?" "I was thinking shopping trip with you and Rosalie." "I thought you'd never ask, what about Wednesday?" "Perfect," we turned and linked arms walking back to the table. Tom approached me. "A word?" he asked. "How about you go screw yourself Tom, you seem to do that very well." Alison shot at him. "Go brush your hair Alison!" he said back. "Don't talk to Alison like that, you wanted a word with me here I am," I told him. How dare he talk to my Alison like that. "Okay," Tom gave in. Alison went to walk away. "Want any back-up, you know where I am," Alison glared at Tom. "I will Ali," "Now we are alone I'll get back to that word," "Make it quick," I folded my arms, raised my eyebrow in expectance and leaned against a wall. "About that thing you love," he had such a cold heart sometimes. I was going to make a quick exit when he pulled me back and threw me against the wall. Everyone was startled. I slipped down the wall until I was on the ground. I felt the back of my head, it was so sore. Out of no where my knight in shining armour, Aston appeared. He punched Tom in the nose and pulled him up. "Do that to her again and I swear to god I'll kill you!" Aston threatened. Rosalie and Alison were now by my side. A teacher was here now breaking them up. Also a nurse was helping me. Rosalie and Alison picked me up and helped me walk to the first-aid room. "Here, let me carry her," Aston offered. The girls stopped. "Mr. Merrygold I am in the middle of speaking to you about your punishment!" the teaher, I think it was Mr. Edwards exclaimed. "Sir I'll accept another detension if you let me go help this once," Aston pleaded, I wailed in pain to help his case. "Alright on you go before I change my mind," Mr. Edwards shook his hand at him but Aston had already picked me up. I felt like I was going to pass out. It seems that my face portrayed that. "Come on honey stay with me." Aston kept saying to me. "Thank you," I managed. "I'd do anything for you..." I drifted off while he said this. When I woke up I was in hospital. Aston, Rose and Ali were all around me. I put my hand to my head. Aston immediately knelt down next to me. "My head," I wailed. "It's okay I know, I know," he soothed. "Aston made sure you had the best of care," Alison smiled. Amazing, he had best friend approval. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked. "Sore." I complained. I took Aston's hand. He rubbed his thumb gently over my palm. Just then Tom entered. Aston turned around. "Get away from here." Aston stood up as he said this. "How dare you come here, look at what you have done," Alison joined in. "I need to talk to her... alone," Tom mumbled. "Do you think for a second I'd leave you alone with her?" Aston shot back at him. Rosalie stayed silent and sat next to me. "Ask her, go on ask her see if she wants to have a word with me," Tom turned up the anger. Aston turned round to me. "Honestly do you want him here?" he asked. All eyes were on me. My feelings were clear. "Get him away from me," I answered. Aston started to push him but Tom wasn't going to leave. "Lu I didn't mean to hurt you!" he shouted. "What?!" I answered. Aston stopped, all of us wanted to hear this. "I was just going to pull you back but I was so frustrated I accidently threw you into that wall." he explained. I was so angry, I was in here for no reason with a blinding headache because he was frustrated. At least if he had meant to hurt me I'd would be in here for a purpose, satisfying only Tom. Aston glanced at me and I nodded at him to continue taking Tom away. "Hey honey." I heard Seth's voice. "Seth?" I sat up. "Yep the one and only, I brought you some flowers," he placed them next to me red roses, my favourite. "Thanks for coming and thanks for the flowers." I smiled. "No problem," his grin widened. "How d'ya feel?" "Sore, a bit better but mostly sore," Alison had came back with my tea. "Seth!" she exclaimed. Seth jumped up and hugged her whilst I sipped my tea. Aston had fallen asleep and Rosalie had went to get some magazines and chocolate. "You two are a perfect match," I said. "You think? I definitely think so," Seth replied. Then he kissed her. Alison was a completely different person with him. Her heart melts, she thinks everything he says is enjoyable in some way, she absolutely loved him and he absolutely loved her. "Hayden and Jake sent you this," Seth hand me a get well soon card. Hayden and Jacob Black were also a perfect couple. I opened the card and another, smaller envelope fell out. It was so delicate and precious that I had to open that one first. Dear Lucy and partner You are cordially invited to join '' ''Hayden Clearwater and Jacob Black '' ''in holy matrimony on the 15th of October 2011 Hope to see you there. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "They're actually tying the knot!" "Yep he proposed last month but was keeping it low key and only family knew." Seth answered. "Kaelani is going to pick a dress and guess what?" Alison was so optimistic about this. "What?" I asked. "She's invited you and I to come shopping with her!" she almost shouted in excitement. "Yay!" I was so overjoyed. Aston woke up. "Sup sleepy head?" Seth asked. "Uh... oh hey," he answered and the two boys high fived each other. "What have I missed?" Aston looked me. "Suit up, you're coming to a wedding with me," "Okay..." he fell asleep again. I owed the world to him I had been in hospital twenty four hours and he hadn't left my side. Friday night, we were at Alison's house getting ready. I had got out of hospital on Tuesday evening and the next day the three of us went shopping. Rosalie had her hair straight and pulled back at the top of her head with a hairband. She wore a red knee length dress, the neckline flowing down to her stomach making a V-shape. Alison had her hair down and curly (the way she looks best) with a sleevless baby pink dress that had a ra-ra skirt. I had my hair in a sleek ponytail. My dress was sixties style straight up and down short sleeved. The design was dogtooth in electric blue and black sequins. "Ladies I'm going to take this oppurtunity to say that we all look brilliant!" I was so excited. "They're here! The boys are here!" Alison exclaimed. We walked downstairs to greet them and take pictures. The "Welcome Back" dance was supposed to be instead of "spring-fling" and so was a big deal. First of all, Ali's mum took a picture of all of us, then just the girls, then just the boys, then in couples. She wished us luck and happiness as we got in Emmett's jeep. We'd reached the school but it had started raining. "Crap." I was so annoyed my hair and make up would be ruined. "That's okay," Aston said as he pulled out an umbrella. "You can stand under my umbrella, I'll keep you out the rain," he sort of sang. Such a beautiful singer. "You're amazing, my superhero," I breathed. He got out of the car, opened up the umbrella and then help me out. "Emmett was there anything bigger than this because it's huge," I commented. "Well the only thing bigger than this was a monster truck and I wanted it but Rose here didn't approve," he replied, nudging Rosalie. I was having amazing night. Aston was just so great and a gentleman. Seth and Alison were never out of a five metre radius of each other. Rosalie and Emmett were just in the corner and never left and Tom... he had brought Bella Swan's long lost sister Valerie Swan. She was pretty, extremely pretty, what was she doing with Tom? Everyone knew about what he did to his friend on Monday, what could he do to his girlfriend? I approached him while Aston was getting a drink, he was alone in a car. "Hey Lu, I knew you would come back," Tom smiled. "Shut it and save it. You said you didn't mean it on Monday, I never got an apology." "Lu..." "Tom!" Aston was now here as well as Seth, Alison, Rosalie and Emmett. "Let's take a walk." Aston said and nodded to Seth and Emmett to get him outside. The rain was off now it was just dull. "Valerie is going to notice I'm gone." Tom pointed out. "Like I care," Aston shot back. Emmett laughed. Seth was shaking. "Seth!" Alison and I exclaimed. However Seth was not Seth. He had changed... he was a wolf! I remebered my dream from when I fell asleep at Seth's treehouse. He was wolf then and Aston had fangs. I'd settled for the vampire part but the wolf thing and changing. Alison went white. I paused then stroked him. "Seth?" I asked. The wolf felt my touch and responded by moving his head gently as if to say yes it's me. "It's Seth." I said. At this Alison wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. He snuggled his head into her neck. We all turned back to Tom. "Get that thing away from me!" he shouted. "Shut up, him being here means we'll have more fun battering the crap outta ya," Emmett laughed. he leaned against the wall had backed up on to. "Emmett, I did only want an apology," I cut in. "Please at least til he says sorry." he replied. "Fine," I said shaking my head and folding my arms. Seth went to pounce, Emmett had his fist clenched in the air, ready to punch, Aston had bent over a little as if to kill. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tom said. I held out my hand urging the others to cool it. I stretched out my arms. "Give me some love." I remembered the million times he had said that to me and now it was my turn. He smiled and came and hugged me. Aston tensed up. "Friends again?" I whispered. "You know it, Lu," he replied. I let go and took Aston's hand as he led me back into the school. I turned back to Tom and waved as I walked. Aston was still tense. "You'll always be my number one." I assured him. He smiled, I kissed him on the cheek. he then turned round and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I pointed out. "I love you more... and more everyday." he replied. Epilogue I'd never heard the word congratulations that many times in my life. Hayden was such a beautiful bride and Jacob made a nice groom. "Well well well I think the first time I haven't seen you shirtless, Jake." I joked. He and Hayden laughed. Aston was next to me, his arm round my waist. "I'm so happy you could make it Lucy and bring Aston," Hayden said. I smiled. "You look beautiful by the way," I told her. "Thank you," Billy Black was here now to congratulate his son. It was mine and Aston's time to leave. We walked into the woods holding hands. "I want to be like you. Change me." I told him. "You sure?" he asked. "Positive," I lifted my chin up. He bit me.'' ''I felt life and reality sli out of me. I was weak but I had changed. "I love you," he told me. "I love you more and more everyday," I replied. The End